


Let Go

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Harringrove Pornathon Fics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM, Because really... come on, Bondage, Bottom Steve Harrington, But he doesn't use his safe word so not really, But not really accurate because I kind of suck at writing it, Everytime I write fluff it turns to angst and H/C, M/M, Pain Play prompt, Spanking, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington's parents suck, Sub Steve Harrington, This took quite a turn from the quick drabble I was going to write, billy is a good boyfriend, dub con, harringrove pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Billy surprises Steve and it takes a whole different turn from the fun to the serious. This is for the Pain Play prompt for Day 2.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This Pornathon is killing me! I don't know how I feel about my stories, but I usually take a really long time to write them and I feel like this is kind of a quick writing exercise so please forgive me for any awful parts. Let me know where I go off the rails and I'll try and fix it when I can.

Steve smiles nervously. “What’s this about?” He looks at the adaptations that Billy has made to their bedroom. 

Billy grins. “Happy fifth anniversary, baby.”

Steve laughs. “We’ve been together for two years.”

“Five years since I laid eyes on your pretty face, though. And I thought that I would give you something special.”

“Special?”

“Yeah, special.” He comes around to stand in front of Steve and grins, licking his bottom teeth with his tongue. Steve used to think that move was lewd and disgusting, but now he finds the desire shoot straight to his cock at the image. “Strip.”

“What?”

“Strip, baby. I am going to have some fun with you.”

Steve shakes his head. “What do the chains have to do with anything?”

“Don’t play dumb. I want you at my mercy.”

Steve’s breath catches. “Really?”

Billy nods. “You think I don’t listen to what you say, but I do. When I’m fucking you… making you take my cock, you say the naughtiest things. At first… I just thought you were saying anything that came to mind, but then I realized something else. If you want to know what it is, then you’ll do this.”

“Um… I mean… what exactly do I do?”

“You pick a word. Any word. So that if something happens you don’t want, you can say it and everything will stop. Take your time and-“

“Camaro.”

Billy smiles. “ – think about it… Maybe you’ve had ample time to think about it already. Have you been hoping that I’d do this one day?”

Steve shakes his head. “No. Just in fantasies. And I don’t even know what I’m fantasizing about all the time.”

“Let’s find out together.” He takes a deep breath and then steps away from Steve. “Now, I told you to strip.”

Steve sees the change in demeanor immediately. The Billy who laughs with him and teases him isn’t there anymore. In his place is the Billy he met the first time they saw each other. He’s strong and stern and he looks like he could kill you with a look, but Steve feels safe and that’s different from years ago. He strips down and places his clothes on the chair in the corner. “Are you getting undressed, too?”

Billy gets in his face then. “Did I give you permission to talk?”

Steve almost takes a step back, but stops himself. “No.” He bites down on his lower lip and waits. 

Billy reaches forward and grips Steve’s wrist lightly. He lifts his arm and places a gentle kiss on the inside of Steve’s elbow before pulling him over to the soft lined rope hanging from one of the beams in the ceiling of their bedroom. He fastens it tightly and shows Steve how to wrap part of it around so he has a good grip with his hands. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt those pretty wrists, would we?” He walks over to grab the other restraint and holds out his hand. “Give me your hand, Steve.” When he does, Billy stretches the restraint toward Steve and ties him up with that one, too. 

Steve is forced to stand there with his arms spread wide, but is glad that his feet are free, but that thought goes out the window as Billy kneels down and places shackles on his ankles. They don’t feel heavy enough to keep him restrained if he really fought, but they’re certainly strong enough that he can’t make them budge with a normal struggle. 

Billy walks around him, letting his hand drag over him. “You know, you say so many things when I’m fucking you, but what’s more interesting is what I found today when I was looking for the spare key to the garage. Apparently you were reading some interesting articles about places you can go to be… dominated.”

Steve frowns. “Billy… Billy, I would never cheat on you! I swear!”

“Shhh…” Billy strokes Steve’s hair gently and places a kiss to the back of his shoulder. “I know that. But you’re curious about it, aren’t you?”

“No… I mean…no, that’s… that’s a whole new level. This is what I like. Some restraint. Just giving you a chance to do something like blow me.”

“Liar. I know you, Steve. And I know what you say in your sleep. I know what you want… what you need… “

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Billy doesn’t answer, but he does place a kiss on Steve’s other shoulder before dragging his hand down to caress his beautiful ass. Just as Steve starts to relax, Billy pulls his hand back and brings it down on the soft flesh with a smack. 

“Ow! Dammit, Billy! What the fuck was that for?”

“Because you want it. You need this, Steve. You’ve never been disciplined for anything, have you?”

“Billy enough. I don’t like this anymore.”

“Liar. Man, you are full of lies tonight, aren’t you?” He comes around to stand in front of him and look into his eyes. “Steve. I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. The stuff you’re looking into… this used to be my world, but I didn’t know if I could bring it into our relationship. I know you’re scared and maybe embarrassed, but I’m going to get you to a point where maybe… just maybe you can accept yourself without clouding it with the shit your parents and Nancy put in your head.”

“That was a long time ago! I don’t do that!”

Billy looks sad and kisses Steve lightly on the lips. “You’re doing it now.” He moves behind Steve again and lands another smack to his ass. He listens to the sharp intake of breath and then kisses Steve’s back, trailing his tongue down to the base of his spine and back up again. “Perfect…” Steve tilts his head back and moans. But he jerks when he feels something cool and hard run over his back. He opens his mouth to ask what it is, but then Billy’s hand is over his mouth. “I let you slide a few times. My patience is gone. No speaking unless I tell you to.”

Steve nods and then takes a few deep breaths when Billy’s hand disappears from his face. He lets his head hang down and puts more weight on his arms as Billy walks in front of him again. He holds up a comb. Steve’s comb. It’s got long teeth on it and a thick handle and Steve has to bite his lip to not whimper when Billy runs those teeth over his nipple. 

“You spend so much time taking care of your hair, but what about taking care of you? Hmmm… I think maybe that has to be my job now.” He leans in and kisses Steve’s cheek. “Baby, I need to know you trust me. Tell me that you trust me.”

“I trust you.”

“Your safe word is only for too much physical pain. Not emotional.”

Steve’s head comes up then and he meets Billy’s eyes. The fear is obvious.

“Baby, you have all the control here, but if you want me here with you while you face this… If you really want to get through whatever the hell is haunting you, then trust me. But remember, you have the control. And if you can’t face this, I won’t be disappointed.”

Steve closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Billy…” He looks up at him again and holds his gaze. “I trust you.” 

Billy leans in then and kisses Steve fully, licking into his mouth and holding him against him. “I’ll make it good. I love you.” He runs the teeth of the comb over a nipple again and walks behind his lover again. He uses the comb this time and brings it down hard on Steve’s ass. 

Steve gasps, but there’s a bit of pleasure in the sound. 

“I thought so. You like this, don’t you?”

Steve shakes his head. “No.”

“Liar. You like it. You’re always trying to be golden boy Steve Harrington, son of the big bad business mogul and socialite mom. You can’t possibly have a dark side, can you?”

Steve shudders as his parents are mentioned and he’s almost certain that nothing about what is happening right now has anything to do with sex, but something else entirely. 

“I hear you at night. I hear you ask me not to leave you, but it’s not me, is it? You’re asking _them_ not to leave.”

Steve breathes deeply again, this time through his nose, as he clenches his teeth. 

Billy brings the comb down hard against Steve’s ass again and Steve whimpers this time. “You like this. Say it.”

Steve shakes his head. “No.”

Billy bites at Steve’s shoulder and then soothes it with his tongue. “Yeah, you do. Why can’t you admit it? You think this is something to be ashamed of. You think that _we_ are something to be ashamed of.”

Steve shakes his head again, but doesn’t speak. 

“You tell your parents that we’re roommates. We’re not, but you tell them that. Is it because you want their money?” He hums against Steve’s neck. “No, that’s not it. You have a career now. We both do. We don’t need their money.” He steps behind Steve and picks up a blindfold. “You need to give up some more control, I think.” He places the blindfold on him from behind. 

Steve tries to move his head away, but there’s no chance of doing it because Billy is determined. As the blindfold comes down, Steve’s breath hitches. He’s so close to saying his safe word, but Billy had been clear that it was only for physical pain. He’s almost sure that’s not how things are supposed to go, but he also remembers that he agreed and now he’s wishing he hadn’t. Still, if he says the safe word, he’s certain Billy will stop, but he’s not sure he wants him to. Billy is right. Something has been feeding off of him and hurting him and he’s not sure that even he knows what it is. 

“Maybe you haven’t told them because it wouldn’t fit in with who you tell them you are.” He brings the comb down again. “Say you like this.”

“No!”

Billy nuzzles against the back of Steve’s neck. “You don’t tell them about us because you don’t want them to know who you are. You beg them not to leave you when you’re sleeping. During sex, you keep begging me to _break_ you. Maybe you don’t know that, but I hear it. I hear it and I’m going to, Steve. I’m going to break you so beautifully.” He slaps Steve again with the comb. “Say you like this. Say you’re a deviant compared to your parents. Say that you’re nothing your parents want in a son and you’re lying to everyone to fit into the mold they want you to fit in.”

Steve’s breath hitches again. “No…” It’s more of a whisper now as the words start to sting far more than the impact of a comb. 

Billy hits him with the comb again and watches as the skin reddens. “Say it, Steve. Say you love this pain.”

Steve shakes his head. “I don’t!”

“Tell me, baby. Tell me all of it. You encouraged me to go to therapy, remember? You wanted me to come to terms with what my father had done to me. Now it’s your turn. You walk around here acting like you’re fine. You’re not. I see it. I see how much it hurts you. You have a fear… a curse… and it’s killing you. Trust me with it.” He reaches around and pinches one of Steve’s nipples, tearing a pain filled grunt from Steve. “You like this.”

Steve shakes his head again and his breathing is becoming louder as if he’s trying to stop himself from crying. 

“Let go.” He pinches his other nipple and then runs his hand around his side before hitting him with the comb again. “Let go.” 

Steve lets his head fall back and takes in a deep breath. 

“Say what you’re thinking, Steve. What’s stopping you? Why can’t you let go? It’s because of this secret you have… this knowledge. There’s something inside of you and it’s trying to get out and you don’t let it.” He hits him with the comb again. “Say it!”

“No! Please… don’t…”

He hits him again. “Your parents would be sickened by you… tied up and taking this from me, from anyone, but especially me. I’m the guy that’s fucking you. I’m sticking my cock up your ass and you _love_ it. You’re not the heir they thought you’d be. You like pain and you like a dick in your ass. And you still tell them I’m a roommate.” He hits him again. “Say it, Steve! Say what it is you’re afraid to say out loud.”

“No! I can’t! There’s… there’s nothing!”

“Liar!” He hits him again, keeping up a rhythm now as the hits are taking a toll, reddening the skin more and more. “Say it.” He hits him again. “Say it.” He hits him again. “Say it!” He hits him hard and Steve jerks, breaking the chain holding his ankles together. 

“I like it!” He starts to sob. “I like it and my parents don’t love me. They never loved me and they never will. I’m never going to be good enough for them, no matter what I do. I lie to them because I hope… I _hope_ that it’ll change and it _won’t_!” He completely breaks down then, trying to breathe through the sobs. “What… what’s wrong with me that my own parents didn’t want to love me? They didn’t want me. I’m never… never going to be good enough for anyone. What kind of person can’t even get the love of their own parents?”

Billy is stunned for a moment and it’s only after Steve finishes his confession that he realizes what’s happened. His goal had really only been for him to admit that his parents would be ashamed of him if he told them about these things and that he wanted to please his parents. But this is a whole new level and the guilt he feels weighs on him, but he shakes it off. Pain play is something he’s done before, but not with these kinds of results and he never tries these things unless he knows that the person isn’t hiding something huge. But this… this is a surprise because Steve is a _damn good_ actor and Billy never would have guessed there is this much pain hiding beneath that relaxed and content façade. 

Steve’s weight is mostly on the ropes now and Billy pushes aside his guilt and unties Steve quickly, holding him up and helping him to the bed. He makes sure Steve is comfortable on his stomach and takes off the blindfold, more than ready to do some after care. 

He grabs the balm from the side table. “Steve, I’m right here, sweetheart. You did so good.” He smooths the balm lightly over the reddened skin. “Baby, talk to me. Tell me you’re okay.” He strokes his hair and feels the wetness there. _Enough, Hargrove. Take_ care _of him now._ After the cooling balm is applied, he lies down next to his lover and strokes his hand up and down his back. “I love you so much. You’re so perfect, Steve.” His heart breaks as Steve shudders with another sob. “You’re kind and sweet and you’re loyal and caring.” The fact that his kind words seem to be hurting him more breaks his heart even more, but he also knows that maybe this is a start for Steve to really work on the things that have been hurting him from within him all these years. 

Billy starts to leave little open mouthed kisses up and down his back. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re beautiful. God, Steve, if you could only see what I see when I look at you.” He grabs some pillows. “Baby, please let me show you how much I love you. Please.” When Steve lifts up his hips, Billy carefully tucks a few of the pillows under him. “There we go.” He runs a finger between the globes of Steve’s ass and down to play with the smooth skin just behind his balls. “So pretty… Everywhere… you’re pretty in every part of your body.” He leans in and licks a stripe up from balls to pucker and the sound of Steve starting to come apart causes Billy to harden. “Steve…” He whispers his name like a prayer. He grabs the lube from the bedside table. “Can I make love to you?”

Steve lets out a whimper and nods. “Yes… please, Billy. Please… love me.” He chokes back a sob.

Billy moves to kneel on the floor by the bed so Steve can see him. “Look at me.” Steve’s eyes open and Billy is blown away by the pain there. “I _do_ love you. That’s never going to change. _Never_.”

Steve stares at him and then smiles softly. “I love you, too. Please, Billy? Please show me. I need you…”

“You’ve got me, baby.”

He moves over Steve again and pushes a finger into him, not willing to go as fast as usual. He continues prepping him until Steve is whining with need. “Billy… God, Billy….”

“Can you turn around, sweetheart? I know it hurts still, but everything is yours to control. Can you turn?”

Steve turns easily enough and hisses in pain as his tender skin hits the bed. Billy is about to protest the move, but Steve holds a finger up to silence him. “I… I like the pain.”

Billy smiles. “God damn, just when I think I can’t love you more.” He dips down and takes Steve into his mouth. He loves him this way for awhile until Steve pulls at him. 

“Don’t wanna come in your mouth. I want you inside of me.”

He sits up and starts prepping Steve all over again. 

“Billy, I’m ready. Please, don’t make me wait.”

Billy groans and moves between his legs and moves forward, taking Steve in one long smooth stroke. He gasps as he enters the tight heat and he has half a mind to ask if he hurt Steve, but the way Steve is moaning, it’s clear that he has no complaints. 

“Move… I need to feel you.”

Billy makes love to Steve and caresses his cheek and kisses him throughout their joining. They end up clinging to each other and losing themselves in the other. When Billy cries out, he thrusts into Steve harder and faster to ride through it. The movements and the feeling of Billy exploding inside of him sends him over the edge right after the blonde. Billy rolls quickly and pulls Steve against him. He grabs a pillow case off of one of the pillows and uses that to wipe them both clean. “Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so sorry.”

Steve looks up at them. “About what? Mind blowing sex? Because that’s a dumb thing to apologize for.”

“Come on… you _know_ what. I didn’t mean to push you.”

Steve sighs. “I didn’t realize how hard I was holding on to the hope that they would change. It was…. Surprising. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not. They’re your parents. But they’re not in your life because of a defect in _them_ , not _you_.”

Steve nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m going to tell them about us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just because they treated me like a dirty secret doesn’t mean I’m going to treat you like one. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. My parents aren’t worth it. I don’t owe them anything. And I deserve to be happy.” He smiles. “You make me happy.”

Billy grins. “I’m pretty amazing, yeah.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Hey… the pain thing….”

“I might have pushed that too far.”

“No, I was going to say that maybe… maybe we could try some other things moving forward.”

Billy smiles. “Really? I’d love to do that if you’re willing. I kind of fucked things up. Your safe word is important and I ignored it.”

“You didn’t. I never said it.”

“I told you that you couldn’t.”

“Maybe, but if I’d said it, you would have stopped.”

“You’re so sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Steve snuggles closer. “I trust you and no matter what, you would never allow any real harm come to me, physical or otherwise.”

“Does that mean I can be there when you tell your parents?”

Steve shrugs. “I’m sending it to them on a postcard. I figure they don’t deserve any more from me, if that.”

“And… you’ll look into seeing someone about what you’re suffering with? Like how you wanted me to do? Babe, your parents spent years tearing you down. I’d like to think that I can build you back up by myself, but you need to do that and I think a good therapist could help you with it, like mine did for me.”

Steve nods. “Okay… yeah, I can do that. I love you so much, Billy. Thank you.. for tonight, for the last few years and thank you for all the years in the future.” 

Billy smiles. “I love you, too. And don’t thank me too much. I’m an asshole.”

Steve laughs and finally believes that breaking down is the best way to start rebuilding and he knows he doesn't want anyone else by his side other than his wild California boy.


End file.
